


Come One Come All

by Rachee (orphan_account)



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Bondage, Breathplay, Drowning, Other, Puffy cheeks, Torture, Voyeurism, breath holding fetish, face turning blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rachee
Summary: After Sandy almost drowns in the Krusty Krab on the episode Pressure Mr. krabs’ new money making scheme is to show off Sandy being forced to hold her breath until she drowns for the customers who have never seen drowning before because they’re fish.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Come One Come All

Sandy was really in a pickle. Mr. Krabs tied her to a chair with rope on a little stage in her bikini top and skirt with her helmet on because he wanted to charge the fish ten dollars to watch a land breather drown. She wanted to hold on as long as possible and not drown right away because she hoped that everyone would change their minds and let her go before it was too late. “Y’all better let me go before I whoop your butts!” said Sandy.

”You aren't going anywhere because of those ropes Miss Cheeks,” said Mr. Krabs. Then he took her helmet off. Her cheeks puffed out and she got a worried/scared expression. “Wow, I’ve never seen a land person hold their breath underwater before” said Patrick. “Yeah you did, Sandy just did it yesterday” said Spongebob. “Oh yeah” said Patrick. All of the customers were watching.

Sandy was so embarrassed because everyone was watching her. Her face turned red because she really needed to breathe. “Mmmrrmmm” said Sandy. Then her face turned purple. ”Look, her face is changing colors!” said a customer. Everyone laughed at Sandy. “Mmm mm mmm mmm“ said Sandy. It was really hard to hold the air in. Her lungs felt big and heavy. But her crotch felt tingly and she thought that she had to go to the bathroom.

“Arrg, Spngebob, you didn’t forget to time her breath holding with a stopwatch did ya? Me customers are betting on how long she can hold it in,” said Mr. Krabs. “I didn’t forget Mr. Krabs, she’s been holding it for 1 minute and 45 seconds” said Spongebob. “Mmmbbmmph” said Sandy. She couldn’t go on much longer. Her face turned blue and everyone said ooh and ah. Her crotch got hot feeling. Oh no! thought Sandy. I can’t cum in front of everyone! thought Sandy.

Sandy’s cheeks got really big and puffy and her mouth got puckered and she moved her crotch up and down because she was so horny she couldn’t help it. “Bllubmmblub” said Sandy. “2 minutes and 30 seconds” said Spongebob. Sandy’s chest heaved up and down and her boobs bounced and she said “Mmphhbllble” when she orgasmed and her crotch muscles twitched. She lost her breath and bubbles went everywhere and the fish cheered it on. Sandy’s lungs filled with water. “Glubblubbmmble” said Sandy gurgling water. Her eyes went back in her head and Mr. Krabs came and put Sandy’s helmet back on and put the little flusher Sandy had for it to drain the water on it.

Sandy coughed up all the water out of her lungs. “That was amazing Miss Cheeks!” said Mr. Krabs. “We’re gonna do it again when the dinner customers get here!“ said Mr. Krabs. “I can’t do it again!” said Sandy. “Sure you can Sandy!” said Spongebob.


End file.
